


Requiem

by wyrdmarks



Category: Requiem - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrdmarks/pseuds/wyrdmarks





	Requiem

The creature's fangs sunk deep into the flesh of my neck, creating two precise puncture wounds just above my left shoulder. I gasped as the poison already began snaking its way through my bloodstream. I would be dead in just a few minutes.

"Now," a gray-haired man in a white coat said to his much younger-looking colleague, "if everything goes as planned, FS-03 should re-awaken exactly twenty-four hours after he dies. However, this will be the first recorded faerie-vampire hybrid; his death may be permanent."


End file.
